Project Summary The primary objective of the Data Management and Statistical Core (the Core) is to continue to provide an infrastructure for the coordination, collection, management, sharing and statistical analysis of data from the Center's research and collaborative projects, the core battery of measures, and the cross-tie field trial. The Core will help ensure that these activities are conducted in compliance with regulatory agencies with regard to privacy and confidentiality. It will also be responsible for the development and maintenance of all client and server software associated with eh cross-site field trial. The Core has used a variety of methods for data collection and entry during CREATE I, II, and III. During CREATE III, Computer Assisted Instruments were included and mobile data collection methods were investigated. During CREATE IV, these protocols will be expanded and data collection on mobile devices will be included. In addition, offline data collection protocols will be introduced on these mobile devices. Server side applications for data collection (e.g., REDCap) will be implemented to complement Qualtrics that is being used for survey data collection. The Core will be responsible for: processing all data to ensure its accuracy, consistency and integrity; continuing to serve as a central repository for all Center related data and documents; and providing a framework to facilitate collaboration between Center personnel. It will also continue to maintain the Microsoft Office SharePoint Server on the Center intranet to share libraries of data, documents, presentations, etc.; provide the technical and programming infrastructure needed for the cross-site field trial, including the continued development of the Personalized Reminder Information and Social Management (PRISM 2.0) System; provide critical statistical support including assistance with sampling, analysis design, recruitment strategies to individual research projects; and systems programming and analytical support in line with the Center's research goals. Core personnel will continue to participate in the preparation of project reports and publications and facilitate their availability for dissemination by other Center entities.